Just Another Tuesday
by ktkinz98
Summary: Armin sneaks off from dinner to catch up on his reading, but unexpectedly runs into a rather drunk Jean. One shot


It was just another Tuesday. Get up at six, have breakfast, train, lunch, then train some more. Nothing out of the ordinary for Armin. Today he planned to sneak out early from dinner and go back to the dorms to read some.

"H-Hey Eren, I think I'm gonna head back early, my head is hurting," he lied. He clenched his fist on his thighs, hoping his dishonesty wasn't too obvious.

"Oh, are you alright? Do you need me to walk you back or anything? I'm not done with my food, but I'm sure Mikasa can keep it safe for me till I get back," Eren turned and asked. The look on his face was pure concern, making Armin feel a little guilty, but it was alright. It's not like this lie was going to hurt anyone, he just didn't want anyone to look down on him for preferring reading rather than socializing.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks! I just need to rest a bit and I'm sure I'll be fine. Eat up!" Armin giggled out, giving Eren a thumbs up and his most sincere smile. With that he turned around on the bench, and stood up to make his way outside. He could feel Eren's gaze on the back of his neck and picked up his pace.

Armin was almost to the dorms when he heard voices. As he came closer he identified the voices as Jean, Marco, and Connie. It was pretty clear that they were up to something since they were hiding behind a couple of crates. _Should I see what's going on, or just keep walking? The dorm is right there, but what if they're doing something dangerous? I would feel really bad if one of them ended up hurt because I didn't stop to see what they're doing…_And so Armin decided to check on them. Hopefully everything would be fine, and Armin could continue quickly to the dorm and finish his book.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Armin grunted out as he pulled himself up and over the crates. "You aren't doing anything strange right?" Only Marco flinched by the sudden visitor. Connie and Jean didn't even seem to notice him.

"No, Armin of course not! That'd just be silly. Why would either me OR Connie be doing weird stuff? We're just enjoying this great Saturday evening," Jean hiccupped out. Connie started laughing really hard and finally managed to half whisper to Jean,

"Jean watch what you're saying! It's Thursday night! If you slip up again Armin's going to know we stole alcohol from the Kitchen!" Marco just sat there shaking his head.

"A-Are you both drunk?! You're only 15! Do you not know how bad it is for your brain to drink underage? Marco, are you drunk too?" Armin asked, hoping at least Marco had some sense.

"Ha. I only had a sip and then spit it out. For some reason I let Jean convince me that we would have a good time sneaking in and getting drunk. Luckily I came to my senses but wasn't able to convince the latter two other wise. Now I'm just stuck watching over two laughing idiots who start crying one minute and burst out in giggles the next. I'm just glad you're here so you can help me put them-"

"Hey Marco, I don't feel too good. I think I'm gonna puke." Connie burst out saying. Before Armin or Marco had time to respond, he was already vomiting. Fortunately, the vomit didn't get on anyone. Well, no one but Connie. He managed to cover his front side in chunks of soggy biscuits and whatever else he had for dinner.

"Shit, Connie you're covered in puke. You're going to need a shower, but in this state, you'll need some help. Armin, do you mind getting Jean safely in the dorm while I help Connie? We can't really leave Jean by himself either…" Marco said. He had a valid point. Jean needed help more than Armin needed to read.

"Yeah. No, problem Marco. Just, good luck getting Connie cleaned up," Armin responded.

"Haha thanks, Armin. I'm really glad you showed up when you did. Good luck with Jean, too. He can be handful, even when he's not drunk." Marco carefully guided Connie towards the direction of the showers, leaving Armin and Jean alone. It was quiet for a while before Jean spoke up asking,

"Hey, Armin. Are you going to stand there, or are you going to party?!" He was leaning against the crates and had on the dorkiest smile, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Jean definitely didn't look cute like this.

"I think I am going to get you to bed before everyone comes back from dinner and help Marco out. Now come on, Jean, let's get back over these boxes. The dorm's just on the other-"Jean turned and covered Armin's mouth, pushing him up against the crates. His breathing was ragged after doing nothing but talking. Armin quickly diverted his eyes from the man standing in front of him, but couldn't do much else. Jean was just physically bigger than him. He seemed more serious than only a few seconds ago.

"Oh come on, Armin. We hardly ever get to have fun in this camp. Can't we stay for a few more minutes?" Jean pleaded. He was acting like a child but still was pressing up against Armin.

"No we must-" Armin tried mumbling out through Jean's hand but was only met with him pressing his hand harder.

"Don't you think this would be way more fun than reading some old book?" Armin didn't even have time to try and answer before Jean removed his hand only to replace them with his lips. His eyes widened and tried to get away, but Jean was still pushing his mouth onto Armin's. Finally he pulled back with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"W-What do you think you're doing?! You're obviously way too drunk to even realize what's happening!" Armin stammered out. A blush covered Armin's face. This was his first kiss. Did it really just happen like that? Kissing some drunken boy? Okay, he had to admit, Jean was rather cute, and could be nice at times…no what was he thinking? This is Jean. He likes Mikasa. There's no way he'd fall for some weak guy like himself. There's no way anyone would fall him, being Jean or not. This was obviously the alcohol that had gone to his head.

"That's where you're wrong, Armin. I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm making out with a cute blonde boy. Because Armin, you're really cute when you blush okay? The more I had started to notice you the more I realized how smart and stuff you are. I'm just glad I finally got to kiss you." Jean admitted. Was that a blush or just his alcohol flushed cheeks? The latter of course. Anyway now was not the time to dwell on rather Jean really liked him or not, Eren and the others would be coming soon. He needed to get Jean back in bed.

"Jean I know it's just the alcohol talking, but we really can't be caught here. You more than me. So I suggest we get to dorms soon."

"Ah you're no fun," Jean pouted. "Oh, I got it! How about we make a deal?" Armin thought he heard footsteps. A deal? Whatever they just needed to get back there. He nodded his head to whatever he was offering. "I'll go back to the dorm without hesitation, if you agree to kiss me goodnight! Simple right? I always come up with the best ideas." At this point Armin wasn't really listening to Jean, rather to the approaching crowd of boys.

"Sure, let's just go though they're almost here." Quickly the two boys climbed over the crates and into the dorms without being noticed. "Okay Jean into bed now."

"Do you want to join me? It'd be extra cozyyy." Jean whispered as he sat down on his cot and patted to space next to him.

"No I have my own bed, thank you. Goodnight Jean. I'll see ya tomorrow," Armin said, trailing off towards the end to turn around and walk over to his spot. But before he could do that Jean whipped him around and pulled Armin into a kiss.

"To think you almost went to bed without fulfilling your half of the deal. You know I always thought you'd be the kind to remember things like that, but I guess not. Oh whatever I got my kiss so it's alright, I'll forgive you," he said with a wink. Jean laid back down and was out like a light within minutes.

"Yo, Armin I thought you'd be asleep by now. You don't have a fever or anything right? Your face is pretty flushed…" Eren called out as he entered the room, along with the rest of the guys.

"I-I was just getting up to use the restroom, but now that you mention, I do feel sorta feverish. Haha I think I'll just go back to bed, sorry for making you worry!" Armin nervously choked out. Even if Eren was his best friend, there was no way he could tell him everything that had happened tonight. No matter if it was just Jean being drunk; he still seemed sincere during his confession. Armin would at least like to think that though. Well things would be better in the morning after a good night's rest. Too bad Armin didn't manage to sleep a wink.

It was breakfast in the dining hall and Armin had finally pulled up enough courage to ask Jean if last night was genuine or not. To be honest, he really hoped it was. No one had ever confessed to him before or even showed much interest in him. The attention felt nice. Just like the kisses. But he wouldn't mention that part.

As Jean was walking past, Armin swiftly tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. "Jean. I have something I need to ask." Armin unintentionally blushed as he realized what he had just done.

"Uh, yeah go for it. But just make it quick, cause I really need to get over to Mikasa. Today feels like a good day to try and impress her. I mean, she can't resist these charms for much longer, am I right Armin?"

"Hah yea…I'm sure you'll do great Jean!" Armin tried to cover up his disappoint in his tone, but not very well. Jean didn't notice though.

"Oh yea! What was your question anyways?" Jean turned to him, eyes full of spirit.

"Well, I was just going to ask if you remember anything from last night, but it doesn't really matter now." Armin softly said.

"Last night? Man that was crazy! I don't even know how me and Connie managed that! But anything past when he puked is hazy for me. Did something important happen?"

"No, nothing important at all. Just a few fun times. That's all. I'll see you later alright?" Armin was saying, but Jean was already waving bye and looking towards Mikasa. For some reason, he didn't feel hungry anymore. Maybe he'll go back and finally finish that book from last night. But it's rather hard to read through tears.


End file.
